


How Tony Found Out His Pseudo Sons Are Dating

by petersdadtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Tony Stark is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/pseuds/petersdadtony
Summary: Harley Keener is visiting Tony Stark. When Tony wants to get some Coffee, He finally get to meet his boyfriend irl.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 462
Collections: Grays fave Irondad fics, Parkner Coffee Shop Collection





	How Tony Found Out His Pseudo Sons Are Dating

Harley was sitting on one of the lab stools, bored out of his mind. Just because he came to New York for two weeks to work with Tony doesn’t mean he wants to all the time! He wanted to see his boyfriend! As he started scrolling through his feed for a couple minutes, he got a text from his Peter,

**Sweetheart:** Hey harls!

**Princess Harls:** Hey Petey!

**Princess Harls:** whatcha up to

**Princess Harls:** Sitting boredly

**Princess Harls:** wishing I could see you

**Sweetheart:** Same here :)

**Princess Harls:** What about u??

**Princess Haarls:** What are you doing??

**Sweetheart:** Walking to the shop and now wishing I could see you

**Princess Harls:** Well hopefully we’ll meet soon!

**Sweetheart:** Yeah

**Sweetheart:** Anyway! 

**Sweetheart:** How’s your mom and Abbie???

**Sweetheart:** I feel like I haven’t heard about them in a little bit

**Princess Harls:** Yeah, They’re good

**Princess Harls:** How are Ned and Mj???

**Sweetheart:** They’re great

**Sweetheart:** Neds actually gonna help me at the store today!!

Feeling someone looking over his shoulder, he looks up to see Tony. Giving Tony a smile he put his phone down. “Hi,” Harley says while looking up from his phone . “From what I can tell, we’re both getting kinda bored. Sooo, I was thinking we could maybe get out of here.” Tony says while cleaning up his desk. “ Yeah, yeah just give me a second” Harley murmurs just loud enough for Tony to hear him. Harley then pulls out his phone to text Peter back.

**Princess Harls: Look I’m sorry petey, but I have to go**

**Sweetheart: You’re all good harls**

**Sweetheart: I have to go anyway**

**Sweetheart: Just got to the shop**

**Princess Harls: Alright**

**Princess Harls: I’ll talk to you later**

**Princess Harls: Bye darlin**

**Sweetheart: Bye Harls**

“Alright let's go,” Harley says. They leave the tower in one of Tony’s cars. “So Harley?” Tony says. 

“Yes?” Harley replies.

“Who were you texting? Seemed important.” Tony says. “ My boyfriend” Harley mutters while bouncing his knee. Still driving, Tony looks over to Harley in mild surprise, “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend” Tony says. Looking back to the road Tony questions “How long have you guys been together?”

“About a year and a half.” Harley replies, crossing his arms.”He actually lives in New york,” Harley says. ”Really?” Tony asks. “Yeah, uh, we met online, became friends then, you know,” Harley says. As Tony turns on the radio their conversation dies down into a comfortable silence.

“Where are we even going, Tony?” Harley asks. “May’s Cafe, my intern sometimes works there to help his aunt. Today just happens to be one of those days.” As Tony is talking he starts to get more nervous and yet also excited. This was going to be the first time seeing his boyfriend in real life. Tony keeps on driving to the shop, the rest of the ride being silent.

  
  


Once they’re parked, Harley stays in the and pulls down the sun visor to check out his hair and teeth. Once he’s all set he puts the sun visor back up and gets out of the car, only to get a weird look from Tony. “What?” Harley questions. “Nothing, just you ready to go in?” Tony says. “Yeah, yeah,” Harley says, shaking himself out one last time. “Alright,” Tony shrugs.

Tony walks into the store first, Harley right behind him. Looking around the store, Harley sees Ned taking orders at the counter, Tables and booths around and finally, Peter Parker focusing on making drinks behind the counter. Harley smiles at seeing Peter, having to restrain himself from running over. Tony keeps on walking towards the short line, unaware of Harley's mini freakout. 

Once they get to the front of the line Ned’s eyes widen at not only seeing _The_ Tony stark, but also seeing Harley. “H-Hey Mr. Stark. What can I getcha?” Ned asks while eyeing harley. “ Well I'll get a black coffee,” Tony says. He then turns to Harley and says “What do you want Harley?” “I um, I, I’ll get the same,” Harley says, still a little flustered. “Ok,” Tony turns back to Ned, who has a knowing look on his face “ Two black coffee’s, Ted,” Tony says. “Alrighty then, that’ll be $5.47, and you can get your drinks at the end of the counter,” Ned says. After Tony is done paying he turns to Harley and Says “Alright, Harley let’s go sit down.” “Actually, I wanna look at the menu a little more, see if there's anything else I might want. But you can go sit down,” Harley says. Tony gives Harley a funny look, but Harley just smiles back. Realizing that he isn't going to get anywhere, Tony leaves to find a table.

Harley turns back to Ned, who looks like he’s bursting at the seams, and quietly questions “Peter hasn’t seen me yet right?”. They both turn to look at Peter who is focused on making drinks to notice Narley. Harley breathes a sigh of relief before turning back to Ned. “ I wanna surprise him. Can you help me?” Harley asks ned. Ned just lightly shakes his head and answers “Yeah dude, of course I’ll help. What can I do?”. “Let me behind the counter?” Harley asks. Ned stands there for a second, before he sighs and lifts up part of the counter, letting Harley pass through. “I better not regret this,” Ned mutters, Harley hearing him respond “You won’t. I promise.”

Harley quietly walked towards Peter, who still hasn't looked up yet. Once he gets close enough, Harley reaches his hands out and wraps them around Peter's eyes, startling him a little before he sighs. “Ned this isn’t funny, we have work to do,” Peter says a little annoyed. Harley then leans down and whispers into Peter's ear, “Guess again,”. Peter gasps and turns around smiling wildly, launching himself into Harley's arms. Harley hugged back just as tight, bringing his hands to Peter's hips. “Hi,” Harley whispers. “Hi,” Peter whispers back, leaning out of the hug but keeping his hands around Harley's neck. Harley starts to lean down until his lips land on Peters.

Peter kissed back then lightly grabbed onto the back of Harley's hair. While Harley rubbed Peter's hip bones. After a little while they pulled away from the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other. 

“I've wanted to do that for forever,” Harley whispered. “Me too, Harley. Me too,” Peter whispered back, “What are you doing here? How are you even here?” Peter said, raising his voice a little. As Harley was about to answer, they heards someone clearing their throat. Peter and Harley turned away from each other to see who cleared their throat. “Mr. Stark!” Peter yelped once he saw who was behind them. Peter started to blush and turned his head into Harley’s shoulder. Harley chuckled a little before addressing Tony, “Yes old man?”. 

“When you said you had a boyfriend,I didn’t think it would be my intern,” Tony says while crossing his arms. “Well… he is,” Harley says while looking down to Peter and wrapping his arms around him. “Apparently,” Tony says while drumming his fingers on the counter. “ Look I’m glad you found each other and all that fun stuff, but how come you didn’t tell me?” Tony asks. “Wanted it to be a surprise,” Peter muttered into Harley’s shoulder, still embarrassed from earlier. “I’m sorry underoos,” Harley snorts at the nickname causing Peter to take his head from Harley’s shoulder and glare up at his smirking face. Harley just smiled back at him.Tony then cleared his throat getting the attention of the lovesick teenagers. “Look, i’ll let you guys be, but can I please just get my coffee?” Tony.

Peter walked away, blushing, to get Tony's coffee. “Look I know you probably wanted to not find out this way, and you're probably a little pissed off at us, but don't blame him please. It wasn't his idea to surprise you, it was mine. He really wanted to tell you about us, but I convinced him to wait,” Harley let out in a rush. Tony only smiled back at Harley. “I’m not mad at you guys, I just wish you would've told me sooner. Ok?” Harley only nods back. “Now where is that kid with my coffee?” Tony asks right as Peter comes back with two steaming cups of black coffee. “Sorry, sorry, Ned stopped me on the way back,” Peter says as he sets down the two to-go cups on the counter. Harley then pulls Peter back against his chest, circling his arms around Peter.

“I’m gonna let you guys be and head off,” Tony says to the two of them, “Let me know when you're ready to be picked up ok?” Tony questions Harley, only to get a nod from a distracted Harley. Once Tony got the confirmation that he needed he walked out of the shop. “Why don’t I take my break and we can go sit down?” Peter says while turning to face Harley. “Sounds perfect darling.” Harley says while kissing Peter's forehead.

The rest of the afternoon they sat and talked, until Happy knocked on the window of the now closed shop. Before he left Harley kissed Peter one last time. “I’ll see you at the tower sometime?” Harley asked Peter. “Yeah, of course,” Peter says while laughing a little. “What’s so funny darling?” Harley questioned. “Tony’s gonna hate being around us,” Peter said, Still laughing, Harley joining him.


End file.
